Harry Potter and the Unexpected Betrayal
by AAH
Summary: Hr\D H\G (eventually) Betrayal is amidst the Dream Team. New additions to both Light and Dark. Can Love previal over Evil? And can friendships remain?
1. Hermione's House

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that you recognize, J.K.R. does. We only own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.  Any resemblance this fic has to others, it's all a coincidence.  This disclaimer goes for the whole story.

A/N: This is our first fic, so please be nice.

****

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Betrayal

By: smiley13, Fruitloop_14, and Moselle (group account: aah)

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, get out of my room!!!" yelled a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

"What, I'm just looking at the books!" Harry answered.

DING DONG

"Hermione, there's someone at the door for you!"

"Coming, Dad!"

As Harry and Hermione were walking down the stairs, Ron, their friend, was looking uncomfortable in the entryway of a comfy cottage on the outskirts of..... (A/N: the town Hermione lives in.)

"Hi, Ron!" Harry said.

"Hi, Harry!" Ron answered.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but...." said Ron.

"But what?" asked Harry.

"He didn't know how to use the doorbell," Hermione's dad answered for Ron.  Harry and Hermione barely contained their amusement.

  "He rang it and thought he did something wrong," Hermione's dad continued. "I found him hiding in the bushes.  He doesn't hide very well, given all you've told me of your 'adventures."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have enough time," Ron countered.

"Actually, I might must've seen you except I watched you through the window as you jumped in the bushes," said Mr. Granger.  "I also saw you coming up the drive."

"Well, you could've told me that!" Ron said, blushing.

"He's just teasing you, Ron," Hermione reassured.  "Since you're one of my best friends, he feels like he can treat you like family."

"That's right, I'm just teasing.  You guys want something to drink?"

"Yes, please," Harry answered.

"Sure," said Ron.

"No, thanks, I'm fine." Hermione said.

"What do you want, Coke?"

"Sure," Harry and Ron agreed, after Harry explained what Coke was.

"C'mon, let's go into the living room," Hermione suggested. "It's more comfortable in there."  So they went to the living room and Ron sat on the couch with Harry while Hermione stretched out on the floor.

"So, Harry, how long have you been here?" Ron asked.

"Not too long, just a couple of days, ever since my birthday. By the way, I loved your gifts." Ron had given him a miniature Quidditch practice field.  It's a box that's shrunken down.  When you open it and step through, it changes into a Quidditch field so Harry can practice without anyone knowing.  This field also comes with its own set of balls.  Hermione gave him a kiss.  On the morning of Harry's birthday, Hermione arrived at his house.  When Vernon opened the door, Hermione asked for Harry.  Harry then walked to the door and, surprising Harry so he almost fell when she hit him, kissed him full on the lips.  When they broke apart, she whispered, "Happy birthday, Harry!" and kissed him again. 

Harry, who'd already packed to go to Hermione's, went to his upstairs bedroom and got his stuff, then followed Hermione to her parents' car.  All the while, Vernon was so shocked that all he could do was close the door after Hermione and Harry.

Hermione laughed at the memory and at Harry's face.  It looked as dazed and red as it did when she kissed him.  Hermione, blushing bright red, explained, "I got my parent's to drive me to Harry's and I gave him a kiss."

"Two kisses," Harry reminded her.

"When did you two start 'goin' together?" Ron asked, also blushing bright red.

"About two weeks.  Didn't Harry owl you?" Hermione questioned.

"Err........I thought you did." Harry pointed out.

"Either way, I know now.  Have you heard from 'Snuffles' yet?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have.  He owled me last night.  Looks like a surprise at Hogwarts again.  Sirius (Hermione's parents know) won't tell me though," Harry told Ron.

Ron hopefully asked, "Any chance of Lupin being a teacher? I mean, come on, he didn't hurt anyone and no one was in danger."

"No chance.  At least, we think not," Hermione answered for Harry who was snacking on a cookie that Mr. Granger had just brought in.

"Mfmed oledp," Harry mumbled mouth full.

"HARRY!" yelled Hermione.

"Oops, that was supposed to be 'Thanks a lot!" Harry said pointedly.  "I suppose Malfoy knows what the secret is.  Should we act like we know when we see him or be truthful?"

(Simultaneously) "Hermione?"

"Truthful; it gets you farther." She said dryly.  All three looked up to a creak on the stairs and Hermione quickly got up.  "Mom, you're supposed to be upstairs resting!" she said, supporting her mother.

"Well, I heard the doorbell and saw a redhead and knew it must be Ron," answered a very pregnant Mrs. Granger.  "Where's your father?"

As if on cue, in he marched.  "Honey, you're supposed to be off your feet.  If you're not going to stay in bed at least lay on the couch."

"Oh no, I don't want to disturb the boys," said Mrs. Granger, and, before John (Mr. Granger) could interrupt, went on, "I'll sit on the chair.  It's more comfortable than the couch.  Besides, if I'm not mistaken, Crookshanks likes this chair better."

He didn't push the argument any further, but instead helped her to sit down.

 "There you go, Susie," John said.  "Do you need anything to drink?"

"Some milk will be fine, thank you."

"Okay.  Be right back."

"So, how far along are you Mrs. Granger?"  Ron asked.

"Oh, about 7 months now I believe."

"Wow.  When's it due?"

"Halloween."

"Cool."

"Her name's going to be Debra Gamil. Right, Mom?" Hermione asked her mother.

"That's what we decided on."

"I like that name." Harry complimented.  "How'd you come up with it?"

"Oh, we looked in a baby name book and picked a name we thought sounded good.  We also looked at the meaning of it."

John entered at that point with Susie's milk.

"Thanks, John."

"Your welcome, honey."

For a few seconds everybody just sat in silence, trying to think of something to talk about.  Suddenly, Harry came up with an idea.

"Hey, do you guys want to try out my new Quidditch practice field?"

"Yes!  Can we Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, honey, go ahead."

"Have fun!  And be safe!" Susie added.

So Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back up to Hermione's room to go to Harry's field.

"Just a sec and I'll get my broomstick," Hermione said.  "My parents bought me one for an early birthday present.  It's a Nimbus 2001."

"Cool," said Ron, looking a little envious.  Harry laughed inwardly at this. Ron was the only one without a broom.

"C'mon, let's go," Harry said when Hermione got her broom.  He dug around in his trunk and found his Quiminitch (the mini Quidditch field).  He opened it up and they stepped inside.

It was beautiful!  The sun was shining (the sun always shone unless you told it otherwise) and the grass was as green as it could be.  There were also stands for an audience, so that you can have onlookers and so you can get used to them being there.

"The changing rooms are to the right and the broom-closet is over here," Harry directed and the others followed him to the left to get his broom out.

When he opened it, however, there were two brooms instead of one.  Ron and Hermione stared openmouthed and wide-eyed. "Harry, why do you need two brooms, isn't your Firebolt enough?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's why this one," and he pulled out the brand-new Firebolt on the left of his old one, "is yours."

"What?!?" Ron asked, wondering if he heard right.  "You can't give me that!"

"Sure, I can. Just think of it as an early Christmas present for 10 years to come."

"Wow, Harry, are you sure you want me to have this?  It must have cost a fortune!"

"Yes, I'm sure. How many times do I have to tell you?  Besides, I've already bought it, and I don't need two brooms.  Well, actually, I might," Harry said, remembering what happened in his 3rd year, "but if that happens again, I can just send some money to Sirius to get me a new one."

Ron was still staring wide-eyed at Harry when he finished rambling. Hermione was staring lovingly at Harry as he spoke, marveling at how kind and considerate he was.

I'm amazed I didn't think to get together sooner, Hermione wondered.

"Well, enough standing around," Harry said.  "Go ahead, Ron, try it out!"

"Okay," Ron mounted and kicked off into the air.  Wow!  I see why Harry likes this so much. It's like leaving all your troubles behind!

Harry and Hermione watched Ron from the ground for a while before taking off. 

They flew around for about a half hour, while Harry taught the others some stunts and tricks on their brooms, before Harry finally went and got the balls.

While Harry was gone, Ron and Hermione got a chance to talk.  "You really like him, don't you, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah.  I wonder why I didn't see it earlier."

"You were probably too preoccupied to notice.  I know I was." Ron said looking at Hermione with a rather embarrassed look on his face. He couldn't believe that he had just said that, straight to her face. He had kept his crush on Hermione a secret since 3rd year and now just one stupid slip-up and the whole thing was ruined!

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Ron said quickly, while trying to hide his face, which was blushing furiously.  "Hey, Harry's back!"  Thank goodness, he added silently.

****


	2. Tickled

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that you recognize, J.K.R. does. We only own the plot and anything else you don't recognize.  Any resemblance this fic has to others, it's all a coincidence.   

A/N: We didn't know how to start this chapter so just bear with us! 

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Betrayal

By: smiley13, Fruitloop_14, and Moselle (group account: aah)

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~

As Harry walked over Ron noticed that he didn't have the Bludgers.

"Harry, why no Bludgers?" Ron asked, slightly amused that his friend forgot.

"Guys I thought that if were just playing this for fun we might get preoccupied and forget about them. If we forget then one of us might get hit." Harry answered.

"Besides, have you ever tried to wrestle a Bludger back into its cage?"

Hermionie and Ron both laughed at this. 

Hermionie, in the way only she can be, stated, "How are we going to divide the teams?"

"Well, I thought that whoever caught the Snitch first would win." Harry answered.

"All right but then why did you bring the Quaffle if we're only going to play with the Snitch?" asked Hermionie trying to get on their nerves. 

"Because… well… I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Harry stuttered. "Let's go change now. Will meet in the middle alright?" He asked.

"Okay." Ron and Hermione answered simultaneously. 

When Hermione finally emerged from the locker room the three mounted their brooms and Harry released the snitch. Without a seconds thought it was gone, flying towards the azure sky. The trio was off into the warm sunlight just as quickly and began to search rapidly throughout the quidditch pitch area. The snitch didn't show again for about 15 minutes, but as soon as it did Harry already had it in his hands.

'How does he do that?' Hermione asked herself silently. They had agreed to play again, but Hermione realized that it was probably about time for dinner and they decided against and went to change in the locker rooms. 

~*~*~*~

By the time they got back from the pitch, dinner was already on the table and the three went to join Hermione's parents.

"So, how'd the game go?" Hermione's father asked.

"It was great, considering the fact that I caught the snitch." Harry replied, grinning.

"Like always" Ron added, contributing to Harry's already huge ego.

"One of these days Harry, one of these days," said Hermione, making eye contact with him. Harry welcomed this and winked at her. Hermione smiled and turned to her mother.

"So what did the doctor say yesterday?"

"Oh, just the usual. Everything was fine with the baby. They still expect her on time." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Good. I hope things stay that way while I'm gone away at school." Hermione said with a bit of sarcasm in here voice.

"Hermione is still upset with us for not letting her come home when the baby arrives." Mr. Granger said smiling at the two boys.

"Well you know how to use the Owl Post right? Harry asked. Hermione's parents nodded as Harry continued. "Then why don't you send pictures? That way we'll all get to see her." Harry finished.

"Yea, we had been thinking about doing that. I guess we will since you mentioned it." Mrs. Granger said looking at Harry and smiling sweetly.

After a few moments of silence Mr. Granger stood up and offered his wife a hand. She lovingly took it and was soon upon her feet as well.

"Well my dear, I hope that you're not to upset with us. You know we'd only do it with good reason." Mrs. Granger smiled and looked down at her daughter who was just beginning to get up from her seat as well.

"I know mom. I love you." Hermione said as she walked over to her parents and gave each one a hug and then stepped back to make room for her mother to get around the table.

"Well, boys I hope you enjoyed dinner and everything. I'm very sorry that we must leave you all so early but I think we're both rather tried so I suppose we'll retire for the night. We love you Hermione we'll see you in the morning alright darling?" Mr. Granger explained as they made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Yep, love you too. Good night." Hermione replied

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry and Ron called up the stairs almost simultaneously.

~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron had just finished helping Hermione with the dishes and they were now upstairs in the guestroom that Hermione had fixed up with the help of her father. Ron and Harry would be sleeping here while they stayed over. It had a bed, a chest of drawers, and a small night table, on each side of the room. The walls were painted a very light peach color and the carpet below their feet was a soft creamy one. Hermione was the first to speak after a long moment of comfortable silence.

"Well, I hope you guys don't mind having to share a room. The other extra room is being fixed up for the baby and I don't think you'd like it very much." She said with a little chuckle.

"Its fine with me." said Ron.

"Hey, this is better than anything I could've gotten at the Dursley's." Harry said.

"Yea, I guess it is huh?" Hermione was really glad that she had been able to get him out of there, if only for this one summer.

"Well, I leave you guys to get dressed and if you want you can meet me downstairs in the living room, okay?" Hermione asked while walking to the door that was only slightly ajar.

"Yea, okay. Good night Mione'." Ron said while taking a shirt out of his trunk.

"I might meet you down there in a few minutes." Harry said.

"Okay, see ya in a while then. Good night Ron." 

Hermione closed the door and began making her way down the hall to her room to change. It had been painted with a light blue and had the same creamy colored carpet covering the otherwise wooden floors.  

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get dressed and if you want you can come downstairs for a little while I'll be in the Family room. Okay?" Hermione asked while walking to the door that was only slightly ajar.

Hermione closed the door and began making her way down the hall to her room to change. It had been painted a light blue color with fluffy cotton ball like clouds and off-white colored carpet covering the otherwise wooden floors.  

~*~*~*~

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon, and for once, he wasn't cooking it. He quickly threw back the comforter that was lying in a crumpled heap upon his bed and ran to wake up Ron. But as he crossed the room he noticed that the bed was void of its previous occupant. He quickly threw on a shirt and made his way downstairs.

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he saw that his girlfriend and previously missing roommate were seated at the table. She was laughing at a joke that Ron had just finished telling. (a/n: you know the stupid knock-knock joke about the banana and the orange that you've heard a million times? Well, that's the one that he was telling, but Hermione didn't want to hurt his feelings!)

"What's so funny?" asked Harry with a lost expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well last night?" Hermione asked.

"Yea actually I did." Harry answered. "How come you didn't wake me up Ron?"

"I thought you might want to sleep late since you were up longer than I was last night." Ron replied.

 "Oh in that case thanks." said Harry.

"You want some breakfast? I just finished cooking it." Hermione asked sounding rather proud of her self. 

"Yea, sure." Harry said as he sat down in the seat next to Hermione's.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Hermione questioned. 

"I don't know," Ron answered. "What day is it?" 

"August 21," answered Harry with no hesitation. 

That's my Harry. Always on the ball, thought Hermione. 

"Why don't we go to Diagon Alley and get our school stuff?" Ron suggested. The Hogwarts owls had come earlier that morning while they were all asleep. Only Harry and Hermione got the task of Gryffindor prefect which made Ron mad and jealous. 

Good idea, Ron." Hermione said. "Maybe we can beat the rush." 

So saying, she rushed off to ask her parents if they could take them into London. Harry and Ron kept eating their breakfast. A moment later Hermione came rushing back in. 

"C'mon, guys, get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes." 

"Hermione! Couldn't you have gotten a little more time for us?"

 asked Harry, slightly annoyed at his girlfriends pleading job. 

"Why, Harry did you need more time? I'm sorry; you'll just have to be fast. Now are you going to stand there arguing or are you gonna kiss me and run hurry scurry upstairs to get dressed?" asked Hermione who felt as if she was going to get her morning kiss. 

"Why, Hermione! Dare you suggest that when your parents are in the next room?" said Harry slightly amazed at his senses that insisted that he kissed her and never let her go. 

"Okay, Hermione you win." Ron said. 

As he ran by, Ron kissed her nicely on the cheek. She met it with a stunned look and softly went up the stairs. 

"Herms! Give me a kiss and I'll change." Harry said pleadingly and slightly shocked that his best friend would kiss his girlfriend. In all the years he never kissed any of Ron's girl friends- although, then again, Lavender's kiss came back through but that can't be blamed on him. Dumbledore always did like that stupid enchanted mistletoe. 

Hermione giggled and turned to kiss Harry. "Hurry up silly or we'll be late. I had it planned that we would go and I begged Ginny to come and Fred and George to open up the store for once on a Sunday. I thought you boys would like it if the joke shop was open. They have a new 'creation' and I thought that you- okay so I volunteered you two to test it." 

"You're in trouble Miss so I suggest that you shut up and let me go change. Oh, and one more thing you're gonna get 'it' when you least expect it. Hermione I love you." Said Harry and ran 

up the stairs to catch up with Ron who was waiting for Harry.

As they were hurrying up to their room, Ron said to Harry, "Man, she doesn't waste and time, does she? I was thinking about going later this afternoon." 

"Yeah, but at least we can get it over with. She just wanted to get there before all the other Hogwarts kids come rushing in." Harry defended. 

"I know. Don't get all offended, I was only teasing her because she's your girlfriend." 

"Oh, if that's the way you want it to be…" 

"Don't even think about it." 

"What?" 

"You know what I mean." 

"No, I don't. Tell me, what can I not think about?" Harry teased, eyes dancing with mirth. 

"No, I won't." 

By this time, they were in their room and they had just gotten done getting dressed. They were standing by their beds and looking at each other across the room with their arms crossed. Suddenly, Harry charged at Ron, making him stumble and fall on his bed. Harry landed on top of him and started tickling him. 

"Tell me!" Harry said. 

"No!" Ron got out between his laughs. 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

This went on for a minute without anyone relenting. 

"Stop Harry!" 

"No, not until you tell me!" 

"I won't!" 

If Hermione wouldn't have walked in this would have continued. 

"Are you guys ready yet?" she asked not really paying attention. 

Harry stopped tickling Ron for a moment in order to answer Hermione. 

"Just a minute. I'm trying to get Ron to let me in on a little secret he's keeping from me." 

"He already knows what it is but he just wants to torture me," 

Ron countered. "Stop acting like clowns, you two." Said Hermione, finally taking in the situation. Harry and Ron looked at each other, each reading the other's mind. They looked at Hermione with a mischievous glint in their eyes. 

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione exclaimed, realizing their intentions. 

"Oh, wouldn't we?" asked Harry. 

With that, he and Ron pounced at Hermione, chasing her down the 

stairs where she ran into her Father. 

"Dad, help me!" she pleaded as Harry and Ron caught up with her, making her hide behind her father. 

"Come on guys. Stop playing around and get in the car." 

"Okay," the trio said. 

When the boys had left through the front door, Hermione turned to her father with relief in her eyes. This immediately left when she saw his eyes. They had the same look that the boys had. 

"DAD!" Hermione got out just before he started tickling her. 

"JOHN!" 

He immediately stopped as Susie came in the room. 

"Stop torturing Herm and go take her and the boys to Diagon Alley. 

"Okay Honey. I was just trying to have a little fun," John said as he followed Hermione out the door and closed it behind him. 

As Hermione was walking out to the car, she saw Harry and Ron laughing. 

They looked up at the sound of the car door. They saw the anger in her eyes and realizing what happened laughed even harder. Hermione climbed in the car and slammed the door after her. A moment later, her father was sitting in the front seat starting the car. It was five minutes before anyone said anything. 

"Herms, you know we were only playing. Will you please forgive us?" Harry asked turning on the puppy eyes effect. 

Oh no, not the puppy eyes. Hermione thought.

"Oh, Harry, you know I can never stay mad at you." She said when she couldn't hold back a smile. 

Harry broke out in grins and leaned over (A/N: Harry was sitting in the middle and Hermione was right side of him, Ron it to his left) and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Ron looked away, blushing from his thoughts.

~*~*~*~

A\N: Thank You for your reviews…we enjoyed reading them! *Personals will be in the next chapter.*


	3. Warty Pickles: New products

Harry Potter and The Unexpected Betrayal 

Chapter 3: Warty Pickles 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Not soon after they arrived at Diagon Alley. John always felt weird entering the Leaky Cauldron and voiced his opinion. 

"Hermione, in three hours I'll meet you back here. K?" John said nervously eyeing to space where 'nothing' was. 

Harry answered for her, knowing her pleading skills, "Mr. Granger, could we please have 3 ½ hours. It might take awhile of Mal- I mean Draco is in there. If he's with his goonies than it will take a while to buy our things!" 

"Alright Harry but no more." Mr. Granger said relenting. 

As they walked in a giant moleskin coat suddenly swallowed them. 

"'Ermione, 'arry, Ron, how are ye?" Hagrid roared suddenly deafening the trio. 

"Hagrid, I wish you to go in your room NOW!!" said a very disgruntled Tom. 

"Yes Tom, as you command." Said Hagrid (A/N: keep in mind that he is drunk, VERY drunk.) 

Tom ordered one of his new workers to take Hagrid upstairs. 

"Tom, now I'm worried. What's wrong with Hagrid? I mean, why is he so drunk?" Hermione asked suddenly worried. 

"Well, the past caught up to him and- well that's not my business to tell ya." Tom explained. All right now you better go on now. 

You've only got 3 ½ hours." He continued. "And don't ask how I know, that is none of your business." 

"Tom, I hope you weren't encouraging them to go on before I have a chance to get here." Ginny said, stepping from the fireplace. 

(A/N: Just a duh here, but she Flooed.) "Nope, now hurry up or you'll need every second." With that he walked away . 

They looked at each other quizzically and just left. They tapped a block, the tunnel appeared, and they walked through. The emerged on the other side amid a street void of everyone but a few older people, two or three couples and… Malfoy!? They ducked into the nearest shop and got out there lists. (A/N: let's just say the list said all the normal stuff with a new set of books like the Transfiguration 5 and stuff like that.) 

Since Harry and Hermione needed money they all headed down to Gringotts. When they came out, they headed to Flourish and Blotts. They didn't meet Malfoy there, but Harry knew that they wouldn't always be so lucky. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Harry I can't reach this book. Can you get it for me pleeeeeease?"said Hermione. "I'm too short and it's not fair." 

"Herms, of course I can. I'll do and anything for you." Harry said. Like a good little puppy-dog that all boys are.  

"Thank-you Harry" Hermione said, almost as if on cue. 

"There's only one problem, if I do this one favor you owe me a snogging (A/N: I love that word) session." Said Harry who wanted to get the best out of this deal. 

"Harry, I can either go and get Ron, who'll think I'm flirting, or you can get it down NOW!!" Hermione threatened. 

"K. I'll get it down." Harry said defeated. 

As they paid for the things Harry decided that he needed a new cauldron, his was a little worse for the wear. (he made the mistake of lending it to Neville.) They all needed new quills and ink and all of them needed some pet supplies; Harry needed owl treats and Ron too. Hermione needed kitty things and Ginny had promised to get Mrs. Weasley a new owl. Errol didn't make it back that summer. The only one who needed robes was Ginny so Hermione decided she'd go with her. Harry needed a new 'thing' for his broom and Quidditch Supplies had it. They all decided to meet at Madam Malkin's so the girls wouldn't have to walk. 

As the boys entered the Quidditch store they heard a very familiar sneer, "So, it's the Potty and Weasel. Where's your Mudblood? And Firebush? Or are you two out on a date?" said Malfoy. 

"Drakey, are you done so we can get out of here? We have an appointment to keep!!" said a slightly annoyed Pansy. 

"Pug-nose, keep out! This is not one of your girly fights." Said a very red and obliviously angry Ron. 

"Ron, what I need isn't important. Let's go!" Harry said slightly exasperated. And with that they left leaving a very astonished Pansy behind. As they got to Madam Malkin's, they saw the girls outside with one parcel apiece. 

"Harry, I thought you needed something?" questioned Hermione, slightly bewildered.

"Malfoy and pug-face Parkinson were there and what I needed was not that important. Let's get our quills, ink, and cauldrons. After that we'll go to the Joke Shop." Explained Harry. "If we have time I might be so kind as to buy you all ice cream." He continued. 

"Well, let's hurry!!" exclaimed Ginny, who would take up any offer at ice cream, even from Malfoy. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

They all walked out of ink, quill, and parchment store with different colored ink. Hermione had purple, Ginny had pink, Ron had red, and Harry had green. Now they could pass notes and use color codes and no one would know who or what they were talking about. They all bought a pewter cauldron and headed to the Twin Jokes, where 'buy one, get ½ off on another' always applied. As they walked in the door slammed behind them.

"Sorry about that mates, Malfoy has been trying to get in here." Explained a very sooty Fred. 

"The last time that git was in here we were cleaning up for days. Malfoy's are always trouble," continued and equally sooty George. 

"Hermione said that you have new inventions that she volunteered us for. Is that true?" asked Harry. 

"Well, yes and no. You see it is true, but Fred tested them this morning and they're still too strong for public. Although we still have Canary Creams." Answered George craftily. 

"If you want to get people with those create something like that but like: Warty Pickles or such." Replied Harry. 

"WARTY PICKLES?" asked all five. 

"Sure, they would turn people into frogs." Harry replied. 

"Harry you're a genius. We'll do a whole bunch of new products." said Fred.

"Fred!! Your not serious, are you?" asked Hermione, slightly surprised. 

"Sure, why not? I mean we haven't sold a single Canary Cream in three weeks." Said Fred. "We'll start some new lines: Warty pickles, Doghouse Doughnuts, Cat Cokes, and the like." 

George groaned at the lack of education the names contained. (A\N Okay, I couldn't come up with anything else.) 

Harry looked down at his watch, "Whoa! Guys, we need to go, we have ½ an hour. I promised Ginny ice cream." 

They all said good-bye and walked out. Harry and Hermione lingered a moment. As they were leaving George called out, "Harry, you two make an awesome couple. If you so much as look at her wrong I will beat your arse into a bloody pulp and feed you to Fluffy." 

"GEORGE!! Thanks." Said Hermione, outraged at first and then glad she had two more 'big brothers.' 

Outside the store Harry smartly waved at the twins, grabbed Hermione by the waist, dipped her down and gave her a big smooch. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

As they walked toward the ice cream parlor, Seamus Finnigan ran up to then, "Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, how are you? I haven't seen you guys all summer. Boy I can't wait for school. Harry, why the heck do you have pink lipstick on?" He gave Harry a quizzical look.

"Well, I gave Hermione a kiss earlier and I guess I forgot she had on lipstick, much less pink." Harry explained just brushing it off (the comment) as he took out a handkerchief and wiped off the PINK lipstick. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

After they finished their ice cream they headed back to the Leakey Cauldron. They walked in amid a cloud of laughter (they were laughing at a joke) and were quickly shushed. Because just as they walked out, they ran into a parked… MOTORCYCLE!? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: Hope ya liked...really sorry this took so long! Got uninterested, but we're better now! Hehehe...BEWARE! Okay...yes, we are Very hyper...Don't! Ask! Anyways we apologize for never doing personals before now...we will start to make it a must have for every chapter now! K? good, here we go:

AngelzGaze- Thank-You for being our first reviewer, it really boosted our moral! And I guess your gonna have to wait to see what happens...

Mage of Fire- Yes, Moselle had a momentary blond moment...wait, she is blond...oh well, hey, we all are! Oh Dude! (Notice the humor here...you don't? hmmm...oh well, your loss!)

lilly luna- Thank-You very much!

Mione G- Thanks! We appreciate it!

CiL- I'm sorry. *sniff sniff, "we've made you unhappy!"* sniff, sniff*..it will be a D\Hr, but you gotta be patient! Believe I'm not likin' this anymore than you...Yes....Yes...D\HR FOREVER! We are on the same wave length there my friend! Oh and just to mention...YOU NEED TO UPDATE!!! Remember that k?! We're dieing here! And don't forget Terrifie, cuz we haven't!

SilverflameWolf2-OMG...has anyone ever told you that you have perfect timing? Because you know, you do! Right when we were gonna give up on this story you came along! And for that we can not thank you enough, really! It means a lot. You flatter us, a lot! Thanks! (oh and me (Smiley 13) and Fruitloop_14 are both HUGE Draco fans as well...so be expecting him in chapter 4 and a lot afterwards as well! I had so much fun writing him!)


	4. Sirius Black and the encounter with Malf...

Chapter Four: Sirius Black and the encounter with Malfoy

A/N: Hello again! Wow fourth chapter! It doesn't seem like we should be here. Well, I hope you all are in for some serious Sirius and of course our love the blond haired Slytherin bad boy by the name of Draco Malfoy! Enjoy!! 

~*~*~*~

"Darn it, who's the idiot who left that there?" exclaimed Harry who was trying to get the ringing out of his ears and feeling back into his shin.

"Jeez, I didn't think people were supposed to park in front of alleys. 

"What is this doing here?" Said a Hermione who only hit her knee and was leaning on Harry for support.

"Harry, I am ashamed that you would call me an idiot. Hermione, I own the bike and no, you are not supposed to park in front of the alley but I couldn't exactly put a motorcycle 'in the alley', now could I?" said (you guessed it) Sirius Black.

"Sirius!! Why aren't you in your disguise?" " You're going to get caught!" and "Please get into hiding, Hurry!" Was all said at the same time. 

Sirius laughed heartily and answered, "Have you seen the Daily Prophet? I made the front page. *He pulls out the Daily prophet. * Harry, this is one you'll want to keep for years to come. I got my bike back form Hagrid, but before that, Wormtail was captured and confessed to: his 'murder,' the secret keeping, and the hiding place of some Death Eaters. Harry, I'm free!"

"OMG!!! I can't believe this! Sirius, when can I come home with you? When can you and I be together?" asked Harry not even halfway prepared for the answer he got.

"Harry, you can't. I'm sorry. I don't have a place to live and no way to support you."

"That's fine. I've lived in worse places and gone with out food. Did you forget what Mum and Dad left me?" 

"Harry, no!! I can't. I'm sorry, there's no way! Please don't hate me."

Dumbledore has spells over the Dursley's house so Voldemort can't get to you. If you left you would be unprotected and vulnerable. There is no way Dumbledore will let you live with me." 

"Fine. If Dumbledore can put spells to protect me form Voldemort than how come he can't protect me from the Dursley's themselves?"

"Harry, my boy," came a new voice. "Please understand Sirius can't take you away form protection and I won't let him." said Dumbledore, a bit frazzled; he didn't think it would be this hard. He thought that Harry would be too glad to have Sirius back that he wouldn't care where he lived. Maybe, he should have thought again.

"Then why couldn't you protect me from Voldemort if I went with Sirius? I don't understand why you all don't seem to want me with him. In the fourth year he even asked me if I was willing to leave the Dursley's house forever and I was and still am. Why can't I go? Life is so not fair!!" Harry exclaimed, not understanding or not wanting to, whatever the case might be. 

"Harry please try to understand, we only try to do what is best for you and we have to keep you from Voldemort because he will stop 

at nothing to get you." Dumbledore tried to explain but wasn't having much luck when John walked up.

"Ummm, am I interrupting anything. We have to go you guys; I promised Susie I wouldn't be long. Sorry, but a pregnant wife can be exasperating." said John, whose nerves were very frazzled.

"We understand completely; I thank-you for coming when you did. I will see you four children at Hogwarts." and with that he, Sirius, and the bike disappeared. 

When they got home Harry, who said nothing the whole way home, ran up the stairs to the guest room and almost ran into Mrs. Granger. 

"I'm sorry, I just seem to be out of things today." Harry said truly sorry.

"It's alright Harry. You seemed deep in thought and I don't want you to be upset. Hermione hates it when your upset and don't tell her anything, she told me herself. Would you like to talk, I'm willing to listen." Said Mrs. Granger who felt that it was her "duty" to help the kids. 

"No thanks Mrs. Granger. I understand you want to help but I just want to think. Later I might take you up on that offer though."

"Alright Harry, but tell me if something is very wrong. I'll bring dinner up to you if you don't feel like coming downstairs. Please, Harry, let me help anytime."

"Yes ma'am. Thank-you again and I'll be down for dinner."

"Alright, now I have to go talk to my daughter. If you don't mind I would like to get by." And with that last comment she walked down the stairs calling Hermione on the way.

Harry went back to the room and thought back to the day he met Sirius. While thinking of his god father he promptly fell a sleep… 

_"Lucius, I don't see how your plan will work. I know you always hated James but taking it out on the boy… I love it. The plan will be put into effect immediately. Harry Potter, I'm Back!!" *evil laugh*_

Harry woke up in a thin sheet of cold sweat. His scar was burning and just at that moment Ron walked in. 

"Harry what the Heck did you scream for. What happened? You scarred us all!!"

"I… s-s-creamed.. R-Ron.. s-sorry I g-guess I w-w-was d-dreaming."

 He paused for a moment to realize that he had been dreaming and it wasn't very pleasurable.

"Is dinner done Ron, I'm mighty hungry."

"No, but it will be in awhile. What was up with all the arguing with Sirius and Dumbledore? Are you having a hard time with this all?"

"I just can't see why I can't live with Sirius. I come to your guy's house and nothing happens. Why can't I get away from people who hurt me, I just don't understand? Please just leave me alone for now. Come up and get me when dinner is ready."

~*~*~*~

(A/N: sorry you guys, you may think that I am slacking but I'm just tired of their summer)

"HARRY, where is that boy? HARRY, COME FINISH PACKING!!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE SOON. RON, YOU TOO!!" said Hermione.

"Darn it, why do you want me to hurry? We don't leave for another hour." One of the boys yelled back.

"Yeah sure."

*One hour later*

"Let's go. We have to go NOW!!" said Hermione tired of calling the boys.

"Coming" both called.

As they all piled into the car, both Mr. and Mrs. Granger asked the boys if they had forgotten anything. Both boys answered no and they were on their way.

~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated in their usually compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The trolley had just come by so Harry and Ron were busy stuffing their mouths with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, while Hermione stared out the window into the quickly setting sun. 

"Guys, I'm gonna go change now." Hermione proclaimed as she made her way to the door.

"But, were not even close yet'." Ron said with his mouth full of candy.

"Yea I know but why wait." She responded, a look of disgust plastered on her face.

Ron quickly shut his mouth.

"Okay, do what you want then." Harry said.

Hermione put her hand on the door knob just as someone on the other side grabbed a hold of it and swung it open making her fly back into her seat and hit her head on the window.

"Who the…" Hermione began, but was soon silenced as she took notice of who had previously walked into the room.

"Malfoy." Harry said with much undisguised hatred in his voice.

"That's right Potter, the one and the only. Oh, did I make the Mudblood fall?" Draco asked, smirking at Hermione.

"Just get out Malfoy." Hermione was now on her feet again although her head did hurt, as she did hit the window rather hard.

"I'll decide when to leave Mudblood. You of all people can not give me that invitation." Draco was no longer smirking but instead glaring at her.

Harry finally decided that he'd seen enough and stepped between her and Malfoy returning his ever present glare.

"She told you to leave, Malfoy. Are you deaf?" Harry said.

"Should've known your Mudblood girlfriend couldn't stand up for herself. No, she's gotta have her not-so-big-bad protector do it for her. "Draco said with a slight chuckle.

"Yea like you have any room to talk Malfoy." Ron said looking at Draco then at his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle, who surprisingly enough had been silent since their rather dramatic entrance.

" Ohhh, Weasley finally starting to get a back bone eh?" Draco replied, faking a shocked expression.

Harry started at Draco, fists balled, but Hermione grabbed him by the arm and whispered something that was inaudible to the other occupants of the small compartment.

"You know what, I'll save you the trouble Potter. I don't want to spend anymore of my time with you three losers anyway."

"That's right Malfoy, were the losers." Harry said sarcastically, "Now leave." 

"Don't be so fast to put to yourself down Potter; you're not giving anybody else any room."

Draco smirked at Harry then turned his attention to Hermione who was now standing neatly beside the Boy Who Lived.

"You know Granger, you should learn how to walk. It could come in handy some day." With that last note the three walked out the door strutting their strides as they went.

~*~*~*~

The rest of the trip was uneventful, thank goodness. And as usual the Sorting Hat sorted and the feisty students feasted. By the time everyone got to their dormitories they were exhausted. All of the students made their way to their beds as soon as they possibly could. Including…

One silver haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl both oblivious to their unlikely inner desire; each other, crawled lazily into their warm and inviting four-poster beds, one decorated with scarlet and gold and the other green and silver.  

~*~*~*~

"Harry, are you ready yet?" Ron Weasley asked his friend.

"Just a minute Ron." Harry answered back. A few seconds later there came a call down the stairs... "Okay, let's go" 

The two walked out of the portrait hole and began making their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione was already at her seat daintily eating small forkfuls of scrambled eggs. 

"Hello Ron. Good Morning Harry." Hermione said joyfully as Harry lent down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

She noticed that Ron looked away from them when he had kissed her. Why? She wondered.

"I can't believe, " Ron finally spoke. "that we have potions with the Slytherins yet again this year."  Disgust obvious upon ones glance at his face.

"Well Ron, you didn't think we would actually get one year of Slytherin free classes now did you?" Hermione replied.

"One can wish can't they?" He said.

" I suppose so, I suppose so..." Hermione said trailing off. Her mind was actually preoccupied with something else at the moment and someone across the large room began to take notice of this.

*At the Slytherin table*

"Hey Draco, what are you staring at?" a very annoyed Pansy Parkinson asked her tranquil friend. 

"What? What did you say?" Draco was pulled out of his reverie by a voice he recognized all too well. And just as equally hated.

"You were, you were…staring at that Mudblood at the Gryffindor table. Weren't you?"

"Of course not. Pansy you're such an idiot." Draco remarked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He knew that he had hit a nerve by the look of fury on her face.

"UGH! I am not!" She yelled and stomped off to the nearest person that was willing to listen to her pout. Which were very few.

*Back at the Gryffindor table*

The truth was that Hermione was actually preoccupied with 'someone' else, not 'something' else. When their eye contact broke Hermione looked up to see Harry and Ron laughing hysterically. 

"Hermione didn't you find that funny?" Ron managed to say between fits of laughter.

"What? Oh, um, yea of course." She said trying to fake a bemused sort of laugh.

"'Mione, are you sort of… out of it today?" Harry asked, noticing her sorry attempt of amusement.

She avoided eye contact with either of them, for fear that her eyes would betray her.

"Um, no I was just…" she paused trying to think of a likely excuse that Harry was willing to buy. "…just thinking about O.W.L.s. You do know there coming up this year right?" She finished feeling quite proud of herself for coming up with such a quick answer and from the look on Harry's face, he'd bought it.

"You're not serious?" Harry asked, wondering how anyone, yes, even Hermione, could be worrying about O.W.L.s so soon into the school year. "Hermione it's only our first day back!"

"I know, but you can never start preparing for these kinds of things too early."


	5. Neville and Verisiumar

A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys. We hope you'll forgive us, but we got a little writers block towards the end of the chapter. We'd just like to say thank you to the following people:  
  
SilverflameWolf2- Thank you! Right now, you're the only reviewer, and we're REALLY grateful for that! Some comments for your comments (hehe.. that sounds cool!). the second one, yeah, it was supposed to be scared.. I guess we missed that in the editing part. About the fifth one (about Draco), you gotta thank Smiley13 for that. She's the one who writes him. As for your last one: here's more! Hope you like! Bye-bye!  
  
Chapter 5 Neville and Verisiumar  
  
Harry thought Hermione had finally lost her mind. On the first day of school she was worrying about tests that took place at the end of the year!  
  
"Herms, you really need to get some help," Harry said.  
  
"Why, just because I want to get a good score on our O.W.L.s?"  
  
"No, because you're already thinking about it before we even start our first class." Harry answered.  
  
"Just forget I said it, then." Hermione said, getting tired of this conversation. "You guys don't have to start studying, but it doesn't mean I can't."  
  
"Fine, do what you want." Harry said. "You always do."  
  
Hermione chose to ignore that last statement and turned back to her food.  
  
"Harry, I think something's wrong with Hermione." Ron whispered over to Harry.  
  
"I know; she's finally lost her mind!"  
  
"No, I don't think she was really thinking about O.W.L.s."  
  
"Why do you think that?  
  
"I dunno, I just do. She doesn't seem the same."  
  
"What're you talking about? Of course she's the same."  
  
"Harry, can you really be that blind?!" Ron exclaimed. "Didn't you notice her staring at something when she trailed off and stopped speaking?"  
  
"No," Harry said. "And I'm getting really tired of this Ron. Are you trying to get me to break up with Hermione?"  
  
"No, of course not! It's just. nevermind."  
  
"Fine." With that, the two went back to eating their breakfast.  
  
Hermione looked at them in surprise. What was wrong this time? She wondered. The last time this happened was last year because Ron was jealous of Harry's fame. But that couldn't have happened this soon into the school year!  
  
*at the Slytherin table*  
  
Draco had watched the whole exchange. He had no idea what they were saying, but now it seems that nobody was saying anything to each other. Maybe I can use this to my advantage, he thought. He went back to eating, the wheels turning in his mind.  
  
~*Later that day*~  
  
"Mione, slow down! I promise we won't be late!" Ron said on the way to Charms.  
  
"Ron said it my sweet. We still have two minutes left and we know exactly where it is!" Harry said out of breath. Hermoine said nothing in response. They went through this the first day of every school year and she hadn't slowed down once; however, the next voice she heard stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have now? Could it be the Mudblood?" Draco sneered form a dark corner.  
  
"Malfoy, just bugger off!" Harry said protectively.  
  
"Shut up, Potter. The Mudblood has a mouth; or is she just afraid of me?" He said tauntingly again to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, Harry but I can handle the slimy git myself. Malfoy just leave us alone!"  
  
"Ooh, so she can talk!" Draco said pretending to faint.  
  
"Malfoy, just go away." When he didn't move she stated with a tear-filled voice "Malfoy, you make me so mad!" At that she ran off in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"So, she is scared of me, eh Potter?"  
  
"No, she's not! She's just had a.a...a hard morning." At that he also ran off, but he was going after Hermoine to calm her down. Ron was smart and just walked off.  
  
Malfoy, however, just stated, "I'm not through with you Hermione Granger. You just watch your back!"  
  
He, too, then walked away.  
  
~*In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom*~  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked after finding Hermione in one of the stalls, crying.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just having a hard time controlling myself."  
  
"You sure? You've never reacted this way before."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go to class. We wouldn't want to be late our first day," Hermione said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Now that's the Hermione I know and love. C'mon, let's go before Myrtle figures out we're in here."  
  
With that, they left, with Harry's arm draped over Hermione's shoulders, and rejoined Ron in the corridor.  
  
When they walked into class, they noticed that Harry's watch was a little slow. They were 5 minutes late. His watch said they still had a minute before class started.  
  
"Well, well. Late on the first day of class! It's pretty soon to be starting that, don't you think?" Professor Flitwick said. "That'll cost you 5 points each from Gryffindor. *there were various groans from the class* Now take your seats."  
  
"Yes, Sir." And they sat down in the three empty seats at the back of the class.  
  
Flitwick went on with his lecture, "As I was saying, the Varisiumar (vair-i- SEE-em-are) is a highly dangerous spell if not used correctly. Luckily, though, there is a cure for every known effect it has on the caster. Knowing that, would anyone like to try it?"  
  
Silence. Then Neville's hand shakily went up. This shocked the whole class. When did Neville get the nerves to do something like this? They were all thinking.  
  
"Good, why don't you come up here and try it then?" Flitwick said hesitantly.  
  
Neville nervously walked to the front of the room, took out his wand and pointed it at the stool Flitwick had provided. "Verisiumar."  
  
Suddenly, the stool vanished and then reappeared. right over Ron's head. It fell, but luckily, Ron slipped out of his desk in time. "Watch it Neville!"  
  
The professor, who had been in stunned silence, suddenly spurt, "Wow, Neville! That was perfect! Athough I think you need to work on your aim."  
  
In response, Neville just nodded and went back to his seat. By now, everybody had regained the use of their mouths and were talking wildly to their friends wondering what was happening. Suddenly, Neville had gone from a total klutz to doing a spell that they weren't going to really learn until Year 6!  
  
"Well, *ahem* now that we've seen what's supposed to happen, I suggest we move on, shall we?"  
  
And the rest of the class went about as normal. When they were let out, the trio grudgingly walked towards the dungeons. They had double Potions with the Slytherins next. 


	6. Potions Drama

"Class. CLASS! *ahem* Now that each of you have had the chance to practice your social and verbal skills why don't we continue on to what you all are really in my class for. Today we will be making a memory potion. I'm sure that it would do many of you well to know exactly how to make one." Snape said eyes suddenly transfixed on Neville. "Your ingredients are as follows..."  
  
****  
  
10 minutes later Snape had split the students into partners. Hermione and Ron had been partnered up and Harry with Seamus.  
  
"Ron could you pass me the beetle eyes?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure 'Mione. Oh, I'll be back I forgot to get them." He answered, as he made his way up to the table at the front of the room which held the ingredient she was wanting. She turned back to the potion when, suddenly, someone pushed her forward.  
  
"Get out of my way Mudblood." Malfoy sneered as he pushed past her, towards the table with the ingredients.  
  
"Don't order me around Malfoy. You have no right." Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh believe me I have a right and if I tell you to get out of my way...you better do so." He now had a handful of daisy roots and began to walk back towards her.  
  
"No, I don't take orders from you." She said, standing her ground.  
  
"Yet..." He smirked and pushed past her once again, this time almost knocking her over.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked, regaining her balance quickly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He said as he walked back to his table, smirking.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ron as he came back to the table with beetle eyes in hand.  
  
"I don't know. *sigh* Oh well. Did you get the eyes?"  
  
"Yea, here you go." He said handing them to her with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Do you remember if these go in before or after the daisy roots?" she questioned, motioning to the beetle eyes.  
  
"Um, I think he said after." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I hope so because if this goes wrong, it's your fault." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Why's it always my fault?" He asked.  
  
They both looked at each other and started laughing, the previous event with Malfoy forgotten, for now...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Whew! Glad that's over," Hermione said as they walked out of the Potions classroom.  
  
"That's for sure," Harry agreed.  
  
Just then, Malfoy walked past, looking at the trio, or more precisely, at Hermione, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why was he looking at you like that, 'Mione? Does it have anything to do with what happened in class?" Harry asked, always the concerned boyfriend.  
  
"What?" She paused a moment trying to remember what happened. "Oh, that. Probably, why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I was just wondering why he's always on you this year."  
  
"Harry, it's only the first day! Who knows, maybe he's just choosing me for today. Malfoy's mind is completely foreign to me." I still can't stop thinking about what he said to me,though. He couldn't have meant-nah, couldn't be. And yet...  
  
"Yeah, you're right. C'mon, we're going to be late for Defense."  
  
"Speaking of which, I wonder who the teacher is. They didn't announce it yesterday or this morning and there's no name on our schedule," Ron commented.  
  
"Hmm. That's true." Harry said, looking at his schedule again. "I guess we'll soon find out."  
  
They finished the walk to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, each lost in his or her own thoughts. When they walked in, they took three seats in the front and waited until the professor showed him or herself.  
  
It didn't take long after the last person arrived and sat down before they got their first hint at who the professor was. The room suddenly got pitch black, despite the sun shining brightly outside. The class started whispering worriedly, wondering what was going on, but were hushed quickly when they saw what had formed on the ceiling. It was a white orb, much like you see at night. The white orb. was the moon.  
  
*wolf howl*  
  
By this time, most of the students had guessed who their new professor was, remembering their 3rd year. They were whispering to their friends excitedly.  
  
In a few seconds, the moon had gone down and the sun once again shone brightly through the windows, and now they saw who was sitting behind the teacher's desk-Professor Lupin.  
  
"Good morning, class," Lupin said.  
  
For a split second, everyone was speechless, but then they all erupted into applause and about a thousand exclamations were heard. "Welcome back!" "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" and "This year's going to be great!" were among those said.  
  
Lupin couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Yes, yes. I know you all are glad to have me back. I'm glad to be back. But now is not the time. I will take the time to ask a few questions though. Anyone?... Ron."  
  
"Yes, I was just wondering. How come they didn't tell us you were back at the Welcome Feast yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, that. That was a request of min to Professor Dumbledore. You can probably guess the reason why. I wanted to surprise you, and, as always, be a little different than most professors. Tell me, would you have rather heard about it yesterday and not've seen what you just saw?" There were many enthusiastic shakes of the head from his students. "I thought so."  
  
The students continued asking questions for another minute before saying, "That's all the questions I can answer now. If you wish, you may seek me out later for any further question you may have. Now, for the first topic of the year, I've prepared something special for you. Now, this creature is very dangerous. It has killed numerous witches and wizards, and it's called a Lethifold aka Living Shroud." (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them p. 25)  
  
A few gasps were heard from the people who were familiar with it.  
  
"You don't have one, do you?" asked Lavender Brown worriedly.  
  
"No, of course not. That would be much too dangerous, although I believe one of you *looks at Harry* would be able to help anybody who was attacked. Now, this creature is very dangerous in the sense that it kills its victims without their ever seeing it, for it attacks at night... while the victim is sleeping."  
  
There were a few whines and worried glances from the "brave" Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight," Neville mumbled, but still loud enough that Lupin was able to hear it.  
  
Lupin smiled. "I bet you will. The Lethifold only lives in tropical climates, and is also very rare. You'll be safe tonight. Don't worry."  
  
Neville sighed, a look of relief on his face.  
  
"The Lethifold looks like a black cloak that floats over the ground at night. This gives it the perfect disguise, for it's invisible in the dark. There is only one known spell that will repel a Lethifold, but, unfortunately, it is a very difficult spell. But I believe at least some of you will be able to do it," again he looked at Harry when he said this. Then he proceeded in telling the story of Flavius Belby, who survived a Lethifold attack in Papua New Guinea in 1782. (for story, look in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them p. 26)  
  
"My, my, look at the time. Next class we'll work on repelling the Lethifold." In answer to the look of worry on Lavender's face, he said, "I'll have an illusion, Ms. Brown. Everyone'll be safe. Have a nice day! Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody I'm the teacher. I'd like it to be a surprise for everyone else, also. Thanks, bye!" 


End file.
